Juste une mise au point
by MissKitty28
Summary: Une patrouille dans un cimetière, une conversation entre deux Tueuses, et du Spuffy plus que suggéré. Se situe dans l’épisode L’armée des ombres , saison 7, peu après que Buffy ait surpris Spike et Faith en train de discuter dans la cave.


**Juste une mise au point**

Auteur : Miss Kitty

Résumé : Une patrouille dans un cimetière, une conversation entre deux Tueuses, et du Spuffy plus que suggéré. Se situe dans l'épisode « _L'armée des ombres_ », saison 7, peu après que Buffy ait surpris Spike et Faith en train de discuter dans la cave.

Note de l'auteure : Cette mini-fic est très courte, mais je voulais absolument me sortir cette scène de la tête. Donc je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais voilà, au moins c'est fait maintenant ! :)

Disclamer : Les personnages et le concept de base ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Joss Whedon, la Fox, UPN… etc.

Un combat, des répliques bien senties, et un vampire qui avait émergé de sa tombe quelques minutes plus tôt tomba en poussières face à deux Tueuses au meilleur de leur forme ; une blonde et une brune qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de combattre côte à côte depuis bien longtemps. Reprenant leur marche, elles avancèrent d'un pas lent dans le cimetière, slalomant entre les tombes.

Faith : « Alors comment c'est ? Etre à la tête d'une armée de Tueuses juniors ? »

Buffy, en poussant un soupir : « Fatiguant. »

Faith : « Elles ont l'air débordantes d'énergie. »

Buffy : « Oui, et c'est bien le problème, c'est un peu trop le cas parfois. Je ne nie pas que ce soit un atout considérable lors des combats, mais dans une seule et unique maison, ça finit par devenir… oppressant. »

Faith : « J'appréhende déjà l'idée de vivre à nouveau qu'avec des filles. Ca me rappelle la prison, quoiqu'encore, elles ont l'air gentilles… Mais ça manque d'hommes ! » Puis elle ajouta sur un ton provocateur en observant la Tueuse du coin de l'œil : « Quoique le blondinet est pas mal du tout… »

Buffy, d'une petite voix : « Spike… »

Faith, avec un sourire en coin : « Je dirais même plus que pas mal. Et puis, si tu savais ce dont on a parlé, c'est ass… »

Buffy ne la laissa pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase et l'interrompit en déclarant sur un ton plus hargneux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

Buffy : « C'est vrai que tu t'y connais quand il s'agit de piquer le mec des autres. »

Faith, riant sarcastiquement : « Ah nous y voilà… »

Buffy s'arrêta de marcher en plein cimetière, et déclara en fixant la Tueuse brune avec incompréhension et une lueur d'exaspération dans le regard :

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Faith, en penchant la tête sur le côté : « Que tu crevais de jalousie tout à l'heure, quand tu nous as surpris. »

Buffy, fronçant les sourcils : « De quoi tu parles ? »

Faith : « T'as vraiment un problème avec les vampires, Buffy ! »

La jeune blonde savait parfaitement à quoi Faith faisait allusion. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Buffy avait voulu rejoindre Spike à la cave, mais avait eu le déplaisir de constater à son arrivée qu'il était en compagnie de Faith -dans une tenue assez légère qui plus est. En les trouvant dans cette posture, la jeune femme avait eu le sentiment de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, d'une violence inouïe, mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Du moins le pensait-elle… La réaction de Spike, qui avait paru embarrassé qu'elle les trouve ensemble, et à présent celle de Faith la laissait dans le doute. Peut-être avait-elle été plus transparente qu'elle ne le pensait ? Mais au lieu d'entrer dans la conversation que Faith avait débuté, elle préféra continuer de feindre l'ignorance, en déclarant consternée :

Buffy : « Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles… »

Faith : « Oh, je t'en prie Buffy. Avoue, tu craques complètement sur ton petit blondinet chéri ! »

Buffy, surprise, leva les yeux au ciel le temps d'une seconde et détourna ensuite le regard en reprenant sa marche d'un pas rapide.

Buffy : « Désolée, mais ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Faith, avançant à son tour pour se mettre à son niveau : « Je suis là depuis même pas deux jours et c'est difficile de passer à côté. Il y a une faille dans ton système blondinette. »

Buffy, sceptique : « Hum, hum… »

Faith : « C'est pas que je veux te faire quitter ta petite bulle, mais il y a qu'à vous voir… Tes poings avaient l'air de te démanger. »

Buffy se garda d'approuver et ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle. Elle tentait de feindre la nonchalance autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais cette conversation l'atteignait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Faith, en soupirant : « Si ça peut te rassurer, j'y toucherais pas. Il a l'air bien trop raide dingue de toi… C'est même plus drôle… »

Buffy, du tac au tac : « C'est marrant, j'aurais juré que c'était un critère de choix dans ta sélection. »

Faith, sarcastique : « Haha. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques secondes, avant que Faith reprenne d'une voix curieuse :

Faith : « Comment vous en êtes arrivés à… être ensemble ? »

Buffy, fronçant les sourcils : « Il t'a parlé de ça ? »

Faith : « Disons que c'était pas bien difficile à comprendre. Mais je ne connais pas les détails de l'histoire… »

Buffy fit un air entendu, mais continua d'avancer en fixant le sol du cimetière.

Faith : « Et te plonger dans la contemplation de l'herbe, c'est une manière détournée de me demander de la fermer ? »

La Tueuse blonde poussa un soupir, et s'arrêta pour faire face à l'autre jeune femme.

Buffy : « Puisque tu tiens tellement à le savoir, oui, nous avons été ensemble, l'année dernière, mais c'est… c'était à une mauvaise période de ma vie. Il était présent pour moi, il m'a comprise mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, mais ce n'était pas… une relation des plus glorieuses. Et ça a été assez… compliqué, entre nous. J'ai fini par y mettre un terme. »

Faith : « Mais vous ne vous êtes pas lâchés pour autant… »

Buffy : « Non. » Puis elle poursuivit d'une voix un peu plus hésitante : « Etre loin de lui… Je… je ne m'en sentirais pas capable, de toute façon. Il est important pour moi, j'ai besoin sa présence, de savoir qu'il est là, avec moi… », finit-elle doucement, d'un ton songeur.

Elle sembla soudain réaliser le poids des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer devant Faith, et décida de se ressaisir en changeant de sujet le plus rapidement possible, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, la Tueuse brune lança interrogative :

Faith : « T'en es tombée amoureuse ?! »

Buffy fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, embarrassée, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean. Malgré l'attitude de Faith qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse, Buffy resta résolument plongée dans son mutisme.

La Tueuse brune s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau quand des bruits de pas brisèrent le silence qui régnait dans le cimetière, et elles virent débarquer quelques secondes plus tard une silhouette enveloppée d'un manteau de cuir. Spike s'était lancé à la poursuite de deux vampires qui leur avaient échappé quelques minutes auparavant et avait fini par s'en occuper seul. Voyant qu'elles n'avançaient plus, il demanda surpris à l'adresse de la Tueuse blonde :

Spike : « Vous ne patrouillez plus, amour ? »

Il posait sur elle un regard parfaitement innocent, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ignorant tout de la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Buffy parut un instant troublée, avant de déclarer d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

Buffy : « Non, on se disait juste qu'on allait rentrer. »

Elle lança un regard insistant à Faith, et celle-ci poursuivit nonchalamment d'un ton approbateur :

Faith : « Oui, on allait rentrer… »

**FIN**


End file.
